


Sometimes, you have to just do it.

by IceBreeze



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, F/F, The Queen and The Guardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBreeze/pseuds/IceBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Renee asks Allison out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, you have to just do it.

**Author's Note:**

> For [Philosphium's](http://philosophium.tumblr.com/)prompt: Renee asking Allison to be her date to the winter banquet (aka the first time either of them asks the other on a date).
> 
> I’m sorry it’s kind of short. I couldn’t figure out a way to make it longer without increasing the sappiness to almost unbearable levels. I hope you like it!
> 
> [Please send me an Allison/Renee (or another ship, if you so desire) prompt and I'll write something for you!](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/ask)

When Renee asked Allison out, it was their last year in the University, the winter banquet was fast approaching and for the first time in ages, Renee was without a date. And so was Allison. 

_(Andrew was going with Neil, because they were attached at the hip, whilst Allison had always gone with Seth, which was no longer an option)._

And though Renee had sometimes found herself wondering about how it would go if they asked each other out, she hadn’t planned on asking her yet. (She hadn’t been sure if Allison was ready for a relationship. The days where she was drowning in grief seemed so recent, she couldn’t help thinking that the wounds were still fresh and didn’t want to reopen them. She had thought she was content to wait).

It had been an impulsive decision that she made in the heat of the moment (not that she regretted it, because she didn’t). It was after a particularly intense practice (Kevin had been annoyed at Neil for running his mouth at the press, so he decided to make them pay with a practice game against the Trojans). They had returned to the changing room a little worse for wear, but with the adrenaline rush that a good game always caused. Dan had gone to speak to Matt, so it was just her and Allison in the changing room. 

And Renee found herself unable to look away from Allison. Her cheeks were flushed from the exhaustion, hair messy from the helmet and sweat streaked her skin. Her face was split in a satisfied smirk and her eyes wild with the buzz of excitement that had yet to wear off as she spoke with wild gestures, her whole body alight with a burning passion.

_(She was beautiful)._

Longing surged through Renee and she found herself wanting more than she’d ever wanted before (she wanted to hold Allison’s hand in public, to be able to feel the warmth where their fingers intertwine and to know that this was something they shared. She wanted to kiss her and be able to hold her, to let her know that she was amazing no matter what anyone else thought. She wanted to be the one that Allison loved, because to suffer an unrequited love is more painful than to have never loved at all). Perhaps it was the sudden confidence that this longing gave her, perhaps it was the adrenaline or perhaps it was because it was Allison and she knew- deep down- that whatever she said would be safe with her, that caused her to ask in a rush of words and feelings:

“Would you like to be my date to the Winter banquet?”

Allison paused for a moment, whole body stilling and for that one sickening second, Renee wondered if she’d read everything wrong and she had just destroyed their relationship, when Allison smiled at her and said simply:

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 _(When the banquet comes, there’s a lot of laughter and companionable silences exchanged as they dance together and make bets on how the evening will go with their teammates- most of which they win, because of_ course _putting Neil and Aaron on press duty would go horribly and why would you think any different?_

_Their hands remain clasped together for the majority of the evening and it’s a wonderful start to the many dates that follow)._

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found on [tumblr.](http://polyhymina.tumblr.com/writings)


End file.
